vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Marine
|-|Erika Kurumi= |-|Cure Marine= |-|Super Silhouette= Summary Erika Kurumi is one of the main protagonists of Heartcatch Pretty Cure, introduced as an extremely expressive, energetic, and immature girl who happens to leads the fashion club. Upon meeting Tsubomi on the day she transferred to her school, she tried to befriend her and convince her to join her club, much to Tsubomi's initial dismay until she saved Erika from the Desert Apostles. Upon witnessing Cure Blossom struggle against the second attack and her devotion to fight for people, Erika was able to transform into Cure Marine in order to help her and had a much easier time fighting as a Pretty Cure in comparison. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely 5-B | 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Erika Kurumi, Cure Marine Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Statistics Amplification with Heart Seeds, Flight, Summoning, Accelerated Development, can fuse with her team to transform into a giant figure, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Fought a Desert Devil and defeated it along with the other Cures) | At least Multi-Continent level (Stronger than before), likely Planet level (Contended with Baron Salamander and eventually defeated him) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion, who can even fight the likes of Cure Black and Cure White) Speed: Massively Hypersonic movement and flight speed (Traveled from Earth’s atmosphere to Castle Planet, a palace floating nearby Earth, in a short amount of time. Capable of traversing through space) with FTL reactions (Reacted and shielded Cure Blossom before a flash of light reached her) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Capable of pushing and lifting building-sized monsters) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universe level+ Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Tanked solid hits from the Desert Devil) | At least Multi-Continent level (Was completely unaffected by Dune’s bloodlusted attacks), likely Planet level | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with energy, water, and flower-based attacks Standard Equipment: Heart Seeds, Flower Tact, and Heartcatch Mirage Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Taking a great deal of damage will make her lose her transformation. Notable Attacks and Techniques Blue Forte Wave: Using her Flower Tact, Marine launches a budding flower several times her size at her target. After the flower hits, she rotates her tact in order to make the flower sprout and release a burst of energy within the target. This move attacks enemies and rejuvenates allies. Marine Shoot: Marine creates a ring of water and then unleashes a barrage of bubbles from water ring towards the foe. Marine Impact: Marine charges blue energy into her fist and then hits the opponent with it, unleashing a blue blast from the impact. Marine Dive: Marine performs a powerful diving kick. Marine Dynamite: Marine creates a blue-colored explosion around herself. Forehead Punch: After receiving a boost from the Heart Seed, Marine launches herself and tackles her foe head first. Pretty Cure Giant Explosion: After holding hands with Blossom or Sunshine, Marine creates a giant explosive blast with her partner. Key: Base | Super Silhouette | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rod Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2